The Games That People Play
by writerchick13
Summary: When friends get together to play some games one night,secrets are revealed,as well as feelings.What will happen? Find out! R&R! Dracohermione 'ship. on haitus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Its maye and autumn again…(notquiteblonde31 and Writerchick13.) we co wrote this story…and came up with the ideas together…plz R&R….hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: me no Jo…..say it again…me no Jo. SO GET OVER IT ALREADY!**

"Draco, I'm bored." Hermione said one night in The Head and Boy common room.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" Draco snapped.

"**Well that isn't very nice Draco." **I told him. (I being the author)

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hermione said, jumping up."

Why don't we get some of our friends together and play some games?"

"**That's a great idea, Hermione!"**

"What kind of games?" Draco asked us suspiciously.

"Oh, like 'I've Never' and Truth or Dare and would you rather. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No."

"**Don't be such a spoilsport." **

"Hey, I'm my own character; I get to whatever way I want to!"

"**No, you are my character right now (even though Jo is the one who actually owns you) and this is my story so you are going to act the way I want you to!"**

Draco sticks his tongue out at me.

"Hey speaking of writing, aren't you supposed to be telling a story?" Hermione asked me.

"**Huh? Oh yeah, right. Anyways, I think that is a great idea Hermione! Go round up some of your friends and meet me back here in half an hour."**

"That's not fair!" Whined Draco. "If she gets to invite some of her best mates over, then so do I. "

With that, he took off, apparently in pursuit of finding people to play the games with us. We started after him for a moment.

"**Hm. I didn't know he had friends." **

"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled.

Hermione and I started giggling, and then she headed off to find some of her friends to. I went to my old tower to find some of my friends.

"**Hey Terri, Luna! You guys want to come to the Heads common room to play some games?"**

They both jumped up eagerly.

"**You too Padma." **I said as an after thought, seeing the put off look on the s face.

"**Come with me, I think I'm supposed to catch up with Hermione; she's getting some of her friends to play." **I said, and started to walk away.

My Ravenclaw friends and I walked up to the Gryffindor tower where Hermione and 7 of her friends were coming out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, do you know all of my friends?" Hermione asked me.

"This is Ron, Harry, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Parvartie, and Colin, he's a 6th year.

"**Cool, I think that between me and you, we have enough people to play all three games, plus whatever Malfoy manages to scrounge up." **I said.

"His name is Draco" Hermione told me stubbornly.

"**Yeah right, sorry, but he is such a little git to your friends, and you!" **I said, taking a step back.

"Well, maybe he has changed." Hermione said.

**"Or maybe some one is getting a crush!" **I teased. Hermione shook her head at me.

"This is your story, so I can't tell you what to do, but you had better not make me fall in love with that ferret." and left it at that. We walked back up to the head boy and head dorms and I invited everyone in.

Sitting on the bed was Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"They have first names."

"**Okay okay! Sitting on the bed were Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, and Vincent. Better Hermione?" **I asked politely.

"Yes, that is much better." Hermione shot back to me, getting a little edge to her voice.

**"Hey! Don't mess with me! I could write you to do something that you don't want!" I warned her. In fact...hang on. "Time for a little attitude adjustment, Hermione" **"Huh?" she asked me...then her face lit up.

"All right. Whatever you say." she told me

. (Hermione's personality didn't change...I just meant that I made it to where...in this story...she wont argue with me.)

"**Okay, which game do we want to play first?"** I asked.

**How did you guys like it? The stuff in the bold print is us talking, obviously, and the rest of the stuff is just the story. This story is probably going to be about 5 chapters long, but it's just an estimate. Hope you had fun reading and look out for the next chapter! Oh yeah…REVIEW! Love form-Writerchick13 and notquiteblonde31**


	2. Chapter 2 Would You Rather

**Hello everyone! It's us again. Here is the next chapter…plz review in the end. **

**(Maye) I want to say thanks to my little cousin Riley for helping us come up with a title for this story! Love Ya ! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Jo. Besides, two people are writing this story and I don't think Jo has a partner in crime… **

Chapter 2 Would You Rather

"**So what game do you want to play first?" **I asked.

"How about 'Would You Rather?'" said Hermione.

"How do you play?" Neville asked us. I suddenly realized that we would have to explain the game to any one who wasn't Muggle born. So I quickly outlined the details of the game, but I suppose they were a little slow, because Goyle-

"Gregory." Interjected Hermione.

"**Fine." **Ok, _Gregory _said, "So how do we play again?"

"What's the point of this game anyway?" whined Pansy. (Happy Hermione?) (Yes I am thank you very much.) Harry sighed and said, "Look, I'll go first so you can see how it's done. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, would you rather eat dragon dung or fail three potions assignments?"

Hermione spluttered, "That-that's not fair!"

"**That's the game, Hermione." **I said smirking. She mumbled something that none of us could distinguish.

"Come again, Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling evilly.

She cleared her throat. "I'd eat the dragon dung."

We all cracked up laughing, all though Neville, Ginny and Padma looked like they were about to throw up, and had each turned a light shade of green. She quickly went on to asking the next person their question.

"Ummmmm…..Blaise. Would you rather Professor McGonagall to catch you cheating on an exam, or kiss Eloise Midgen?" (A/n: If you haven't read the books carefully, it tells you that this is the with really bad acne.)

"That's easy." Zambini stated with a wave of his hand. "McGonagall, any day of the week." Hermione looked apaled, but said nothing.

"Hey, you spelled that wrong, it's A-P-P-" she started to say, but I cut her off with a quick,

"**Shut up, I'm the author." **

Blaise looked around at the group, his eyes finally coming to rest on Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, would you rather….get hit in the head with a bludger, or get bitten by a werewolf?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well you know, I suppose that being a werewolf wouldn't be all that bad. Do you know that our own Minister of Magic is starting a campaign that will cause people to shorten werewolves' tails? He thinks it will make them more humane…honestly, all he would have to do would be to get a Monocractaur's (I made up something that sounded like Luna would believe in…you know how crazy she is…) hoof and wave it over their heads…..if I could get in there and be a spy, I could put a stop to all of that-"

She was cut off by the first person to come out of the trance following her little speech.

"Just ask someone their question Luna." Terri growled.

"Fine." She said in a huffy, offended voice. She leaned over and whispered to me,

" Could you have made him any more rude?"

"**Well, soooorrry." **I hissed**. "How could I help it? J.K. Rowling didn't give much information about him in the books." **

She nodded solemnly, before turning her head back to the game. She spoke after a few seconds of staring into space.

"Ron. Would you rather….go into a colony of Acromantula (If you don't know what this is….you need to watch CoS again, and brush up on your reading of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them) lose the Quidditch cup?"

Ron shuddered. "Been there, done that. I guess I would lose the cup."

I thought this was a reasonable answer.

"Ok…Pansy." He paused, and I could see the wheels in his head turning, then he smirked. "Would you rather profess your love for Draco, here and now, in front of everyone, or get on a broomstick with Harry while he is trying to find the Snitch?"

"OoO, definitely the first." She said, sidling up to Draco and batting her eyelashes seductively.

"EWWW!" Draco shrieked, jumping a mile in the air. "Pansy, you know we are third cousins!" I know I saw several people run to the different bathrooms, and then came the unmistakable sounds of a lot of some ones throwing up. But soon we were all seated back down, and the game continued.

"**Draco, go."** I said rather haughtily.

"Ok! I'm going!" Draco said and paused, looking for someone to practice his questioning skills on.

"Terri." he finally said.

"Yeah?" Terri said, looking nervous.

"Would you rather….kiss the giant squid or…kiss a Mudblood?" Malfoy-

"**No, don't even try to say anything Hermione, you know that was way below the belt, the least I can do is call him by his last name."** I said angrily, seeing Hermione start to open her mouth. She quickly shut it and nodded curtly.

"**Now where was I? Right…"**

Malfoy said, looking devilish.

"Uh….I guess kiss the giant squid." Terri said, looking confused.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes but brushed the insult off and continued watching the game.

"Neville." Terri said, turning to the brown haired boy.

"Would you rather…Fight with Draco Malfoy or stand up to Snape?" he said, naming Neville's two worst enemies…or at least he thought so.

"Malfoy." Neville said, not even hesitating and looking Draco straight in the eye. "If I stood up to Snape, he would probably find some reason to get me expelled and I don't want that to happen in my last year. And we are just getting started on some interesting plants in Herbolgy." he said as an afterthought.

"Now then…let's see. How about Ginny." Neville said.

"Bring it on Neville." Ginny said easily.

"Would you rather profess to your family that Harry is a good person to make out with or listen to a banshee screaming for 1 hour?" Neville said, and grinned.

_Sometimes I just love myself._ He thought to himself.

Ginny blushed and didn't answer for quite a while. Then finally, something came out of her mouth that was indistinguishable.

"Say again?" Neville said loudly. Harry shot him a killer look but Neville didn't care, this was just hysterical.

"FAMILY!" Ginny screamed and then turned crimson red, Harry was not far behind her, he was even redder than Ginny was.

"Thank you." Neville said and was quiet.

He was about the only one though. Ron was screaming obscenities, saying that he was having really bad mental images and if he ever caught Ginny and Harry snogging in his kitchen or something he would have to kill Harry in front of her. Harry elbowed him and yelled at everyone else to shut up. The rest of them were laughing mercilessly . Hermione was holding her gut.

"Dean. Would you rather pay Harry 50 galleons or let Peeves get ahold of your knickers?" Ginny asked shamelessly.

Dean knew that if Peeves ever got ahold of something like that, he would be embarrassed until he was out of school and probably halfway through training for his job too. There was only one option.

"I guess I would probably give Harry 50 Galleons." then he hurriedly moved on.

"Crabbe. Would you rather have points taken away from you by Hermione or get kissed by Draco?"

Crabbe looked surprised at being addressed but grunted something about Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said

"I just may take you up on that offer."

Just then, Ron said, "Guys, I'm starved. What do you say to going down to the kitchens and nicking some food?"

Everybody agreed and the game broke up.

"Wait! What game are we going to play next?" Hermione said.

"Let's play truth or dare next." Harry said. And with that they went down to the kitchens.

**Hey, so you don't get too confused, here is everybody that is involved: Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Terri, Padma, Colin, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Parvartie, Lavender, and Harry. So if you ever get confused, just come back to this chapter! J next chapter should be up soon and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 I've Never

**Okay, chapter three! Hope you enjoy and review!** **HBP? What HBP?**

Chapter 3 I've Never… 

"Ron! Hurry up; we are going to get caught! Oh honestly Ron!" Hermione said, trying to get Ron to move his feet and get back to the head's room as quick as possible.

"Hermione, chill out! The house elves want to give us food, don't you see?" Ron said lazily.

"I don't care Ron; we are not even supposed to be in the kitchens in the first place, it's just because of your infernal stomach…" Hermione got cut off by Ron, who was talking to the house elves.

"Yes, that will be fine, that is plenty of food for us. Thank you!" Ron said, and motioned to Harry to back out of the kitchens.

Ron, Harry, Draco, and Colin's arms were laden with food and snacks that the house elves had so kindly provided.

"Oh wait! I have something for you Dobby!" Harry said suddenly remembering something and he dumped his armload of food into Hermione's.

"Here you go; I bought them in Hogsemeade last weekend. Hope you like them." Harry said kindly and waited for the little creature's reaction.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, that is most gracious of you! Dobby love's his present and wishes to thank Harry Potter sir." Dobby squeaked excitedly and jammed his new present onto his ears.

"Umm, Dobby? Those are, oh never mind. I'm glad you like them then." Harry said, suppressing a hearty laugh.

He took back the food that Hermione had been holding with some difficulty and backed out of the portrait hole.

"Harry mate," Ron whispered in his friend's ear on the way back. "What were those?"

Harry chuckled and said in a low tone, "Those were socks my friend, Dobby just doesn't know it. Ugly little things aren't they?"

"They were quite ugly to tell you the truth. What was it that they had on there? The design I mean." Ron said after he was finished snorting with laughter.

"They were pictures of him. I found some old pictures in my trunk of him, and I went to a shop and got them put on the socks. I found the ugliest pair of green socks in the store the man said." Harry said and then stopped talking; they had reached the head's room again.

With some difficulty, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Colin managed to scramble inside and relieve their arms of their load.

"So… Truth or Dare shall we?" Ron said and looked evil.

"Naw…why don't we play this game that I've heard of at the Dursleys. It's called "I've Never" or something of that matter. Ever heard of it 'Mione?" Harry said.

"Ohh! Yes, why don't we! I'll explain the rules and then Vincent can go first, seeing as how he was the last one before we quit the last game." Hermione said excitedly.

Hermione explained the rules of the game and they started to play.

"So what you do is…oh right, well we will need some glasses….Draco, be a dear and go get some out of the kitchen."

"**Be a dear?" **I asked her.

She blushed but looked at him expectantly anyway.

"What we do then," Said Hermione, turning to the others, "is say something like, "I've Never…" and then you name something. If it is true, then you take a sip of your butterbeer, if it is not true, then you do not take a sip. The first person who drinks all of their butterbeer wins. The point of the game is to find out new stuff about your friends, and for your friends to find out new stuff about you. So don't be shy, dig down deep and say stuff you've wanted to say for years." Hermione said, explaining exactly how the game worked.

"Well why go get them, when I can summon them to us? Lets see, how many are there of us ….okay, right. Accio 17 cups!" Draco said, after listening closely to Hermione's instructions.

Well that would have worked well, had Mal-I mean Draco not used such a powerful summoning charm. All of a sudden the doors to the cabinets had flown open and there were glasses hurtling through the air at us with amazing speed.

"Duck!" yelled Terri. As we were all dodging glass pieces, I heard Luna ask him,

"Where?"

"Where what?" he screamed as a final cup hit him on the nose.

"You said there was a duck. Well, where is it?" she asked impatiently.

Terri looked as though he was about to strangle her, but Neville whispered in a barely audible voice,

"You don't hit girls mate." Terri looked very much like he wished to ignore this and go on about his business, but he said nothing and just sat down clutching his bleeding nose.

"Oh here, I know a spell for that, umm, Tonks did it for me when Malfoy broke my nose last year….oh what was it…"

Hermione gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Hey, you knew he would say that! You wrote that he would call Draco by his last name…that's not fair!"

"**You know, that is the second time you have used that phrase tonight and I still don't care." **

She huffed for a moment longer, and then discontinued her mumblings of "Wrong…they have names…"

Draco, however, was staring off into space dreamily. "Good times...good memories. You did look rather ridiculous you know, and you aren't very god at sneaking around either."

Harry said nothing, but I could tell it affected him. Any way, he continued trying to fix Teri's nose.

"Oh I remember! Episkey." Said Harry smoothly.

"All right, now that Draco has single handedly managed to break all the glasses, what do we do for the game?" Padma asked.

"Oh must I always know what to do?" Hermione said in a know it all voice.

"Yes, you must, now what do we do?" said Parvati hurriedly. Hermione took out her wand, and muttered to the nearest glass,

"Reparo!" The glass instantly mended itself. The others caught on and each performed a reparing charm on their own cup so that all of them were fixed.

"All right, now who is ready to get back to the game?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Ginny's right, let's get back to the game." Harry said.

"Goyle, go." Harry said.

"I've never….liked McGonagall." grunted Goyle and Hermione turned pale.

"Okay, my turn." Harry said who was sitting next to Goyle.

"For the last time, would you please call them by their first names?" Hermione yelled at me.

"**No Hermione, get a grip. It's not like it's a criminal offense or anything!" **I said angrily.

Hermione looked at me with tears filling her big brown eyes and immediately I felt bad for snapping.

"**I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just…do you always have to be so proper?" **I tried to ask as nicely as possible.

"Yes… well, no. I'm sorry too; I'll try to be more unpredictable." Hermione said, and looked much happier.

Harry cleared his throat gently and said, "Can I go now?"

"**Yeah, go Harry." **I said, and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, I've never….made out with anyone else except for one person" Harry said, and blushed, taking a drink at the same time.

Several people, after hesitating, took very small sips after Harry had spoke. Hermione grinned, she had taken a sip and she knew the game would be a good one.

"Hmm, oh it's my turn?" Colin said whose seat was next to Harry's. (**A/N they are in a circle, so after one person goes, the person sitting next to them goes, it goes clockwise)**

"Well then, I've never…been jealous of Draco, I always thought he was an arrogant git, until this year." Colin said and hastily took a drink. He looked like he was about to take back his statement, he didn't know whether Malfoy might hurt him or offer him mercy.

However, seeing Draco bow his head in shame, several people, including Ron, and Harry took a sip of their own drinks also. Harry noticed that Hermione declined from taking a swallow but decided not to make anything of it.

""I've…well, that is to say, I've liked Hermione Granger before," Draco said quietly, and everyone looked shocked when Draco took a sip of the drink. Hermione looked very pleased with herself on the other hand, and declined from any comment.

"I've never…drank fire whisky." Lavender said and nervously giggled. To her relief, she noticed that two other people, Neville and Padma took a gulp of the butterbeer.

"I've never swam in the Black Lake." Padma said and took a sip of the liquid; she saw that only one person took a drink from their glass, it was Crabbe.

"I've never slept in the same bed with a guy." Parvati said and was pleased when a couple of other girls took drinks from their cups too.

"Well Hermione, seeing as how you started us off, don't you think that it would only be appropriate if you finished us off in this interesting game?" Harry said, he was just dieing to hear if Hermione would say that she has liked Draco at one time or another, because he knew it was true and sure enough, Hermione said

"Are you sure everyone has gone?"

"Yep." Harry replied and waited.

"Oh very well." Hermione said, she seemed to be having an internal battle with herself, and finally, just when everyone was starting to get bored, she whispered something that several people went "Huh?" to and she had to repeat herself.

"I've liked Draco Malfoy before." Hermione whispered a little louder and everyone laughed. Everyone that is, except for Draco, he looked shocked, then angry, then finally pleased with himself.

Everyone decided that it was time for a bathroom break and Hermione and Draco told everyone to line up outside the head's bathroom and wait their turn nicely. They happily complied.

Harry sidled up to her and muttered out of the corner of his mouth "Bout time you confessed your feelings." he said and joined the queue outside of the restroom.

Hermione saw Draco headed towards her and tried to calm herself down before he approached but in a couple of seconds, it was too late.

"Hermione, what you said a couple minutes ago…well, do you still mean it?" Draco said in a low voice.

"Do you still mean what you said about me?" she replied in an even voice.

_Oh, so she's going to play this game is she?_ Draco thought to himself._ Fine. I'll play along._

"Yes I do." he answered honestly.

"I…I do too." Hermione answered his question, taken aback.

"Hermione…would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Draco whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yes I will!" she squealed and hugged him. It felt so right to finally be in his arms that she didn't want to let go, and when she did finally let go, she found everyone staring at them.

"Draco and I are dating." Hermione said unnecessarily and everyone shouted at the same time, "Finally!" and burst out laughing.

"What game should we play next?" Ginny said.

"Oh, how about a little truth or dare?" Ron said evilly and everyone agreed, they finished their business and everyone sat down to play.

**Well then, I think that this is the longest chapter yet! Go us! We'll update soon and let us know what you thought about the Draco/Hermione relationship. Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
